Forgotten Past
by KitKatFailure
Summary: After hundreds of years, a ghost finds it's guardian. Upon awaking he realizes he can't remember his past, his family, or even his name. Now he embarks on a journey in order to find the fragments of his past. He'll make friends, enemies, or maybe, he'll even find someone. (First Story)


**This is something I've been wanting to do for a while and I haven't really had the time and honestly I'm new to this so I don't expect this story to be perfect or anything. I hope you enjoy and bear with me through my mistakes (Grammar or spelling)! Any advice to this would really help and would be much appriciated! Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **(Just FYI** "Guardian Example" **is for any guardian dialogue and** ***Ghost Example* is for any type of ghost dialogue)**

 **Chapter 1 : It's been a while...**

(European Deadzone - Earth)

The old ruins of The European Deadzone show their age. Buildings crumbling, plantation overgrown and cars abandonned throughout the streets. Every inch of the area showed the same story... a war. Death and detruction between two sides. Light and Dark, Good and Evil. However, this was only a small fragment of the total annihilation done by The Collapse. Cities, once teaming with life and hope, now lay in waste. Wind blew across the land with the sound of tarps flapping in the wind and whispers of the lost. For hundreds of years, this land was silent, but something had broke it. A lonely ghost. Searching for something. Someone. It flew across the streets checking every building in sight for it's objective. It had almost given up hope. But, at long last, it had found what it was looking for. A guardian.

The ghost lit up and released it's light into the corpse causing it to twitch and move. As it watched the ghost asked * **Hello? Guardian? Are you awake?*.** The resurrected guardian stretched his limbs and brought his head up to the ghost in bewilderment. His memory was blank and tried to remember what had happened before his awakening, but he couldn't. ***Can you hear me? Do you remember anything?*.** A long, awkward pause fell between the two before the guardian finally responded "No... I can't remember anything... Not even my own name..." His voice was hoarse and shakey ***That's okay, it's perfectly normal, it'll all come back to you in time. But right now, we have to leave. They're coming for us, and unless you're willing to follow a floating ball of light who you've only met for around 2 minutes, we will both die.*** The guardians helmet covered his face, yet the ghost could tell he was still confused. ***Before you ask, I'm a ghost. Well, I'm your ghost. Look, things have chanced since you've been gone, and believe me, you've been gone a long time. I'll explain everything soon enough but fi-*** A blood-curdling scream echoed through the empty streets and caught the attention of both the ghost and the guardian making them turn in that direction and become paralysed in fear. ***We have no time, we have to leave. NOW!*** The ghost didn't need to repeat itself, the guardian was already gone before the ghost could even turn around. In less than a second the ghost disapeared and materialised inside the guardians armour. ***Don't run off like that, are you insane?*** This made the guardian trip out of surprise and fall onto the mossy floor. "Don't ever do that again unless you wan't me to tear you apart, got it?" ***You'll get used to it, I'm sure we'll get along just fine, now get up and keep running!*** The guardian got back onto his feet and continued to run for his life as the sound of screaming and roaring continued to echo behind him. It was then it hit him. ***Why are we stopping?*** the ghost asked frantically. "I just realised, I have no idea where we're going." ***Oh, sorry, I've marked a waypoint on your HUD we're looking for a ship to get you to the tower.*** "You mean like a boat?" ***You really have been gone a while haven't you? No, a space ship. We're going to get you into orbit. But first, lets just worry about the things behind us, okay?*** "Yeah, sure. What exactly are we running away from?" ***You'll see soon enough.*** Once the waypoint was established on his HUD he continued to run, following the directions given. If it weren't for the fact he was running for his life, he would've taken in the scenery much better than he was. Once they had arrived at their location, they had realised the sounds had stopped. "Looks like... We lost 'em.." The guardian said, gasping for breath. ***I... wouldn't speak so soon. Until we're at the tower, we aren't safe. By the way, we're close it should be through the building on your right*** He then looked to his right to see an old warehouse barely being held together by its supports. The windows were smashed and mouldy and the bricks were worn down and turning to dust. There was no door, only a hole in the wall big enough for him to fit through. And so, he did. On the inside it was almost pitch-black. ***It's a little dark in here, lemmie fix that for you*** The ghost said as he appeared above the guardians shoulder, shining a light infront of him so he could see. ***Oh look, a weapon. Maybe you should take it. It doesn't look like it's owner is going to need it. You know, since he's well, umm... Dead...*** The guardian swiftly made his way towards the gun, cautious not to trip over anything on the floor. He lifted the gun up and gave it a feel. It seemed... right to him. The ghost began to scan the weapon with his lens ***It appears to be a pre-golden age weapon... A standard military is-*** "Issue Colt M16A4, yeah I know. I don't know how, I just do." ***Perhaps you've seen this weapon before?*** "Maybe... How else would I have known? I'm having a really tough time remembering anything. Let's just go find this ship before we join this guns previous owner." He said as he pointed towards the mangled skeleton. As they continued deeper into the warehouse, a faint moving light could be seen in the distance. ***Wait! I'm detecting motion ahead.*** The ghost wispered as the guardian noticed the light aswell. He cocked the rifle and lifted it up to his chin. As the light got closer his finger began to slowly pull the tigger in both anticipation and fear. Once the light began to come around the corner, he shot. The light immediately receded back around the corner. Once the coast was clear and they were both sure the light wasn't coming back, they continued on towards the waypoint. ***There's the ship. Let me take a closer look at it.*** The guardians face lit up with both joy and amazement. He had never seen a ship like this before, and even though it was barely held together it was still a sight to behold. The ship was completely grey with orange streaks running along the metalic frame. However, this was meaningless if the answer to an important question wasn't "yes". "Will it fly?" he asked the ghost in hope that the trip wasn't for nothing. ***I can make it work*** it responded with a sort of "dont worry, I got this" - like tone. Within a couple of minutes the engine began to turn on and the ship began to lift off of the ground and hover in place. ***Got it.*** the ghost said cheerily. But, as it said that, shouting became audible aroung 10 feet away from them. The guardian looked to his right and saw a pair of arms emerge out of a pipe. They pulled out a wretched creature with a set of four arms, each holding a long blade. It wore a large set of armour with a long red cape being blown by the wind. ***That's what we've been running from, now get in here now!***. Regardless of his ghosts words he stood still out of fear, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had never seen anything like it before in his entire life. The creature did not return this shock, and lunged towards him, blades at the ready. ***I SAID GET IN HERE!*** And he faded from existance, only to reappear inside the ship. ***WE'VE GOT TO GO NOW!*** yet the guardian did not even move, still in shock by what he saw. ***DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?!*** the ghost screamed as the ship began to rise into the sky and into orbit. They were finally safe. "What... the hell... was THAT?" the guardian finally said.

 **Welp, thats the end of chapter one! Again this is my first story, so its probably riddled with mistakes and/or errors. Hope you enjoyed it thus far and I'll post Chapter two soon! But for now, I hoped you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear some feedback!**


End file.
